


The Lochly Lady

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya; Lady of the Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lochly Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summerpornathon Marketplace.

Freya drifts. Beneath the lake, it is endless, velvet-dark night. Somewhere, somewhen, she lost the dress, but she cannot feel sorry for the absence of restricting fabric, the dragging at her limbs, even for Merlin's sake. The unthinking night had no use for the fears and guilt of day, and when she'd thought she would be caged until the end of her short life, perhaps she might have dreamt of being the beast always, free and at peace.

She spreads her arms like wings, remembering, swoops through the water as fish scatter in panic before her, waits to be called.


End file.
